Manufacture of elastomeric laminates which do not subsequently delaminate is a challenging process. Specific control over product quality attributes is critical. The predominant manufacturing method for making elastomeric laminates is a two-step process where in the first step preparation of a laminated roll is performed, and then in a second step the laminated roll is converted into an activated, cross direction elastic laminate web, wound onto a roll.
Several parameters and tools are used to characterize the properties of the resultant elastomeric laminate, including percentage degradation under a given gram-force value, displacement resulting from a given gram-force value, tensile strength and elongation (load at yield and elongation at yield), tear strength (e.g. the maximum load before tear), and dimensional characteristics such as centerzone thickness.